Les GazettO et la maison hantée
by JaeMinnie
Summary: [The Gazette/Miyavi - Yaoi]


**Caractères :**  
**Ruki : Soumis/Blasé**  
**Reita : Gogole**  
**Aoi : Narcissique**  
**Uruha : La pucelle**  
**Kai : L'intello**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**Kai : Et ! Et ! Les mecs ! ça vous dit une p'tite sortir pour une fêté l'anniv de notre p'tite soeurette ?**

**Uruha : Ohh voui avec un gateau géant ! :D**

**Reita : GATEAU 8DD *fait le papillon***

**Ruki : C'est l'anniversaire de qui ? ._.**

**Aoi : De votre Dieu MOIIII ! Mettez-vous à genou devant moi !**

**Uruha : Mais nan c'est le mien u_u**

**Kai : Wi celui de Uruhette 8D**

**Reita : Uruhette la couette 8DD**

**Uruha : Une couette rose qui brille avec des lapins dessus :3**

**Aoi : Admiré moi !**

**Ruki : nan Uruhette la kekette**

**Uruha : ferme là le nain u_u**

**Ruki : Je te merde ;w; Je te dit on va a une maison zarbi' du village d'à côté u_u**

**Reita : MAISON HANTEE 8DD**

**Uruha : Voui youpie !**

**Aoi : mais admiré moi T-T**

**Reita : Dis dis on va voir des fantômes dans la z'olie maison ? 8D**

**Uruha : ça fait mal les fantômes ?**

**Ruki : Oui quand tu te les prend dans le cul ! u_u**

**Kai : Ruki enfin ! Sois un peu prude !**

**Reita : Ohh Kai utilise des nous rigolos :D**

**Aoi : Je suis un Dieu**

**Ruki : Nan Reita des "mots" pas "nous"**

**Uruha : Prude ? Comme moi *-* ?**

**Kai : pas vraiment u_u**

**Uruha : Comme qui alors ? ;w;**

**Aoi : Comme moi 8D**

**Ruki : Nan je crois pas venant du mec qui se viole lui même ._.**

**Aoi : Ruki ferme là !**

**Ruki : Oui Maman**

**Reita : Aoi est ta mère ?! O_o**

**Kai : Mais quel imbécile..**

**Uruha ; J'en ai marre d'être toujours à côté de la plaque ;w;**

**Ruki : Cherche pas t'es né pour être maltraité**

**Aoi : Priez pour moi, votre Dieu !**

**Reita : Ohh Kami-Sama vous êtes si beau *-***

**Ruki : Pendez-vous plutôt**

**Kai : Bon on y rentre dans cette maison hantée ? ._.**

**Uruha : Fantômes :3**

**Reita : Je pris pour mon Dieu**

**Aoi : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA je l'ai converti 8D**

**Ruki : Dieu c'est Miyavi**

**Miyavi : Bonjour 8D**

**Reita : Bonyour :P**

**Miyavi : Au revoir 8D**

**Uruha : Kai ! Y a un fantôme tout rose bonbon qui me poursuit T-T**

**Kai : Tu te fais des idées MA chère u_u**

**Uruha : Non mais je te jure ! On dirait Takeru de SuG ;w,**

**Kai : Takeru tu dis ?!**

**Reita : Tous aux abris !**

**Ruki : Ah que j'ai peur = ="**

**Uruha : Ouais Takeru ;w; depuis qu'il m'as pris pas derrière il me lache plus :O !**

**Aoi : Merde et moi qui voulais la dépucelé u_u**

**Kai : Aoi on ne dis pas des choses pareils devant une jeune femme !**

**Uruha : Et oui d'aboreuhhh T-T**

**Ruki : Nan mais les mecs on se la fait c'te baraque ._." ?**

**Reita : Owih *w***

**Aoi : Je désespère.. Quelqu'un d'autre est passé sur elle T-T Tant pis je m'ai moi !**

**Ruki ça va etre hard si tu t'auto passe dessus !**

**Kai : Ru' ._."**

**Aoi : Preuve elle est tellement grande que je peux faire une auto fell-**

**Uruha : Chut! Mes oreilles !**

**Reita : Est quoi la suite..? *-***  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Bon on y va ? ._." J'ai pas tellement envi de moisire ici ! **  
**  
**  
**Kai : Aoi surveille tes paroles les oreilles De Uru saigne face à ta grossièretés !**  
**  
**  
**Reita : Uru T'as tes règles ?**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Oh non ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas eu ! Je dois être enceinte O_o**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Qui est le père ?!**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Bah tout ce que tu veux que c'est Takeru u_u**  
**  
**  
**Kai : Le jour où Uruha est enceinte bah ça veut dire que un mec peut avoir des gosses ._. Faut que j'en cause deux mots avec Miyavi *ww***  
**  
Reita : Tu veux dire Dieu ? :D**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : ... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie ...**

**Aoi : Qui D8 ?**

**Uruha : Je ne peux pas le dire c'est secret u_u**

**Ruki : Bah arrête de nous donner envie de savoir alors débile -'**

**Kai : Bon on y va ? ._.**

**Reita : Maisonnnnnnn ! 8D -entre de dans-**

**Aoi : Ta gueule le nain u_u**

**Ruki : Bien maitre.**

**Uruha : Vous voulez pas savoir ? T-T**

**Kai : Rei' ceci est juste la porte de notre appart -" Faut prendre la voiture avant !**

**Aoi : Mais si je veux savoir !**

**Uruha : Et bien en faite.. C'est un mouton..**

**Reita : -sors et cours vers la voiture- VOITUREEEEEEEUHHH ! 8D**

**Takeru : Tu m'as trompé avec un mouton ;ooo; !**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Bah merde je me suis fais dépasser par un mouton ._.**  
**  
**  
**Reita : AHHHHHHH c'est le fantôme ! O_o**  
**  
**  
**Takeru : J'ai un tronche de fantôme ._. ?**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : C'est pas un fantôme je me l'suis d'ja fait.**

**Aoi : Sérieux ?!  
**

**Kai : Bon en voiture tout le monde ! **  
**  
**  
**Takeru & Ruki : Bah ouais ça t'étonne ._. ?**  
**  
**  
**:dans la voiture:**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Y a que moi que sa choque ? U_u**  
**  
**  
**Kai : Nan nous on s'en fou -''**  
**  
**  
**Reita : Bientôt arrivé ? 8D**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Mon mouton T-T**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Qu'est ce qu'il a ton mouton ._. ?**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Il est mort T-T Mon enfant ne connaitra jamais son père T-T**  
**  
**  
**Kai : passionnant comme histoire ! u_u**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Nan mais si tu veux je l'élèverai !**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : pauvre gosse ._.**  
**  
**  
**Reita : Jolie maison *ww* Je vais m y installé !**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Ceci est une voiture -"**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Oh Aoi tu ferai vraiment ça ?!**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Bien sur ! u_u**  
**  
**  
**Takeru : ça cache quelque chose de louche !**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Louche comment ?**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Louche comme cul ?**  
**  
**  
**Reita : Une louche dans le cul ?! o_o**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Y a déjà une louche dans ton cul u_u**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Non mais y a rien de louche par là ._. je souhaite juste une compensation !**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Comme quoi ?**  
**  
**  
**Reita : Dans mon cul à moi ?! o_o -regarde ses fesses- Ah bah oui**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Bon un peu de nature *-***  
**  
**  
**Kai : T'inquiète tu vas survivre à la louche Rei' u_u Mais p'tet pas à la maison dommage...**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Tu veux des feuilles ?**  
**  
**  
**Reita : Pourquoi ? T-T**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Pourquoi des feuilles .-. ?**  
**  
**  
**Kai : Bah chez Uru la nature c'est les feuilles je suis pas sur que ce soit la même vision de la part d'Aoi**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Nan moi je veux du cul u_u**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Du c-cul ? o_o**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : bah oui du cul ._. t'en a bien fait avec takeru et le mouton**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : rei rentre pas tout seule tu va te perdre**  
**  
**  
**Reita : ...**  
**  
**  
**Kai : t'es dead ?**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Ah bah ok u_u**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Sérieux ?! O_o**  
**  
**  
**Kai : Il est mort u_u**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : pff t'es trop facile Uru' u_u**  
**  
**  
**Takeru : Ah bah dommage ._.**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Facile ? Bah ouais ._.**  
**  
**  
**Reita : -sors en hurlant- Veux pas mourir !**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : T'es sensé être prude à la base Uru' ._."**  
**  
**  
**Takeru & Kai : Ah Bah te revoilà !**  
**  
**  
**Reita : Veux pas mourir ! D8**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : J'en ai marre de se rôle u_u -balance ses jarretelle- Je suis un mec !**  
**  
**  
**Tous : NAAANNN SERIEUX?! O_o**  
**  
**  
**Miyavi : Donc t'es pas enceinte ! C'est bête moi qui voulais des gosses**  
**  
**  
**Kai : ohh vraiment ?**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Maintenant Aoi viens ici et baise ! u_u**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : T'es sur d'aller bien ? ._.**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : C'est l'effet mison hantée u_u**  
**  
**  
**Reita : maison Ruki maison u_u**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Z'avez vu ça change même le gogole !**  
**  
**  
**Miyavi : Mais oui *-***  
**  
**  
**Kai : Bah on adopte alors 8D !**  
**  
**  
**Reita : En effet, cette maison a un effet positif sur moi.**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Mon dieu u_u**  
**  
**  
**Miyavi : Oui on m'appelle ?**  
**  
**  
**Kai : Chut ferme là u_u**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Ptetre que Kai va devenir débile en rentrant de dans ._.**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Ptetre que tu va devenir un Dieu du sexe 8D !**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Je le suis déjà voyons u_u**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : J'ai froid aux jambes ._."**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Remet tes jarretelles !**  
**  
**  
**Reita : Ouais vaut mieux ça cachera tes poils ._.**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Et alors ? Un problème avec ça ? Sa fait viril ! U_u**  
**  
**  
**Kai : Bon on y rentre ? u_u**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Ruki tu me testera au lit ? *-***  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Nan t'es trop moche ._.**  
**  
**  
**Kai : Tu parle que ça fait viril ça fait gros négligé de la vie alors que t'es déjà alcolo tu va finir seul toute ta vie içi**  
**  
**  
**Takeru : bon ben moi je rentre ._. Ru' tu viens ?**  
**  
**  
**Uruha : Je veux redevenir une princesse T-T**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Ouais laissons le moche tout seul !**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Je t'en merde et je suis beau ! -sors son miroir-**  
**  
**  
**Takeru : Ru' bouge ton magnifique petit cul u_u**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Chut soumis u_u**  
**  
**  
**Kai : Aoi va te pendre ça sera bénéfique pour les génération future**  
**  
**  
**Aoi : Merde cette maison a vraiment un effet nocif ._.**  
**  
**  
**Ruki : Ferme là ! Et oui j'arrive avec mon p'tit cul !**  
**  
**  
**:bref dans la maison:**  
**  
**  
**Reita : Faites gaffe au trou .**

**Les autres : Trop taarrrrrddd ...**

**Reita : bah merde attendais moi !**

***Saute comme le gogole qu'il est sensé être***

**:pendant la chute:**

**Kai : ça mène où ce trou ?**

**Ruki : selon la pancarte devant le trou : vers l'enfer**

**Miyavi : y a que nous pour aller griller en enfer -"**


End file.
